


Merlin's Magic

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Галахад знал, что у Мерлина была "Магия".





	Merlin's Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mccm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Merlin's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440619) by mccm. 



Гарри Харт покосился на лежащий на столе телефон, а потом перевел понимающий взгляд на, собственно, владельца этого телефона.  
— Итак, — он откашлялся, привлекая внимание, — когда же ты собирался рассказать мне о «Магии»?  
— Боюсь, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Галахад, — безразлично заметил Мерлин, со скучающим видом продолжая набирать длинный код на компьютере.  
— Ну же, Маркус, — улыбнулся Гарри. Ему совершенно точно было ясно, что его друг просто пытался отмахнуться от вопроса.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? «Конечно, с удовольствием расскажу тебе о “Магии” все, что знаю. Вообще-то, это твоя следующая миссия». Так что ли? — раздраженно спросил Мерлин.  
— Лучше уж так, чем вообще ничего.  
— Галахад.  
— Похоже, что эта «Магия» довольно важна, м?  
— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Уверен? — озадаченно поинтересовался Гарри. — Выходит, звонки от «Магии» тебе совсем не интересны?  
Мерлин моментально развернулся от монитора, забавно округлив глаза.  
— «Магия» звонила уже раза четыре или пять, с тех пор как я пришел, — сухим тоном заметил Гарри.  
— Дерьмо! — подорвавшись с кресла, Мерлин схватил телефон и вышел из помещения.  
Галахад усмехнулся, подивившись поведению друга, и сделал очередной глоток чая, решив терпеливо подождать Маркуса, чтобы продолжить этот своеобразный допрос о «Магии».  
К сожалению, все посторонние мысли сразу же вылетели из головы, когда Мерлин вернулся. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Мер... — начал было Гарри, но был прерван.  
— Ланцелот мертв.  
И дружелюбной атмосферы, что царила в комнате, как не бывало.  
Поначалу Гарри даже не поверил, но Мерлин был не из тех, кто стал бы шутить о чужой смерти. Спустя четыре часа от Артура пришло официальное подтверждение, что Ланселот действительно мертв.  
Мерлин кратко рассказал ему о профессоре Джеймсе Арнольде и оставил разбираться с остальной информацией по миссии самостоятельно.  
О «Магии» Гарри вспомнил, только когда вышел из салона.  
Пришлось поставить себе мысленную заметку расспросить Мерлина обо всем позже при следующей встрече.  
***  
— Ну? — услышал Мерлин прежде, чем почувствовал чужое присутствие за спиной. Он напрягся, однако знакомый запах сразу же заставил расслабиться. — Так этого парнишку выбрал Галахад?  
— Довольно интересный, не думаешь? — в ответ послышался скептический хмык. — Семнадцать лет назад Галахад принял точно такое же решение: он пригласил именно «простолюдина» вместо «аристократа».  
— Я бы сказал, что у него неплохой вкус, — заметил мужчина. — По моему скромному мнению, большинство этих аристократичных сопляков бесполезны. У них могут быть все качества, необходимые Кингсмэн, но вот с преданностью наверняка возникнут проблемы.  
Мерлин озадаченно вскинул бровь, обернувшись.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Хм, давай просто будем считать, что у меня очень большой опыт в общении с такими вот «аристократами», хорошо? — на чужих губах появилась горькая усмешка. — Это длинная история. Я тебе ее обязательно расскажу, когда ты закончишь пугать детишек.  
— Детишки, значит… Если ты забыл, то некоторые из них всего лишь лет на пять моложе тебя.  
Лицо мужчины сразу просветлело, а улыбка стала шире.  
От планшета раздался тихий сигнал, известивший о прибытии Галахада и его кандидата.  
Мерлин обернулся, наткнувшись на своего визави, который подошел ближе.  
— Увидимся позже. Не скучай.  
Коротко чмокнув Мерлина куда-то в подбородок, мужчина исчез. Как раз вовремя, потому что через секунду появился Галахад.  
— Галахад, — Мерлин поприветствовал коллегу.  
— Это мое кодовое имя, — пояснил Гарри парню, с которым пришел.  
— Ты опять опоздал, — прежде чем пригласить его в комнату, Мерлин дождался, пока Галахад пожелает своему кандидату удачи.  
Пора «пугать детей».  
***  
— Когда начнется тест? — было первое, что спросил Гарри, едва сев в кресло.  
— Около двух. А тебе зачем? — ответил Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от мониторов. Все маленькие экраны слева показывали отдельно каждого из претендентов, справа можно было увидеть мелькающие фотографии и информацию о них. По большому экрану прямо посередине, как раз на него сейчас и смотрел Мерлин, бежали длинные строчки кода.  
— Теперь я знаю, что у нас есть время на несколько вопросов.  
— Каких еще вопросов? — недовольно процедил Мерлин.  
— Например, кто такая Магия, и как давно ты ее знаешь?  
Стук по клавишам на мгновение прекратился, а потом продолжился в прежнем ритме как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Говоря откровенно, это не твоего ума дело.  
— Она имеет отношение к аромату жасмина, которым ты весь пропах?  
— Это не…  
— Она ведь была здесь перед тем, как я привел Эггси? Мы вас прервали на чем-то интересном?  
В этот раз стук остановился совсем. Мерлин тихо вздохнул.  
— Ты ведь от меня не отстанешь, да?  
Гарри внутренне усмехнулся. Похоже, что его чутье все еще работало.  
— Нет.  
— Так, — опять вздохнув, Мерлин развернулся в кресле, попытавшись отрешиться от эмоций. — «Магия» — это кодовое имя, которое зарезервировано за шпионами Мерлина. Другими словами, они мои глаза и уши.  
— Так именно поэтому ты внес «их» под именем «Магия» на свой личный телефон?  
— Галахад, — предостерегающе спокойно сказал Мерлин.  
— Маркус.  
— Боже, да почему же ты такой настойчивый? — не выдержал Мерлин. — У тебя сейчас дел других нет?  
— Я займусь заданием завтра, а сегодня я хочу знать, кто она такая. Мы с ней знакомы?  
Мерлин застонал.  
— Как давно это у вас продолжается? Этот аромат жасмина ведь ее, не так ли?  
— Ладно, ладно!  
— Наконец-то, — Гарри довольно улыбнулся.  
— У меня с Магией… сложные отношения, — медленно ответил Мерлин, подбирая слова.  
— Подружка? Любовница? Близкий человек?  
— Гарри! — Мерлин так забавно покраснел. — Прекрати! Это все, что я готов тебе рассказать.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри опять улыбнулся, довольный полученными ответами, и встал с кресла, готовый уйти. — Увидимся позже.  
Уверен, мы сможем продолжить в следующий раз.  
Он уже почти закрыл за собой дверь, когда до него донесся тихий голос Мерлина.  
— И кстати, это он.  
***  
Без пятнадцати два ночи Мерлин стоял у окна, разглядывая претендентов.  
— У вас не было лучшего места, чтобы повесить зеркало? — раздалось сзади, прежде чем Мерлин почувствовал чужое присутствие. — Обычно мне все равно, но, должен признать, у некоторых из них довольно привлекательное тело, — как бы между делом заметил Магия.  
— Ха-ха, — безразлично ответил Мерлин.  
— О, да ладно тебе. Ты же знаешь, что вкус у меня есть, — Магия поиграл бровями.  
— Ага, — Мерлин ухмыльнулся, — я и не сомневался.  
— Никогда не замечал за тобой нарциссизма, Маркус.  
Мерлин лишь что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул под нос.  
Гарри тоже повернулся к окну, смотря на спящих подростков. Один из них как раз встал и направился в туалет. Магия слегка поморщился.  
— Нет, ну это уже как-то слишком.  
— Другого места не было. Никто не заподозрит зеркало в стене туалета.  
— Да я понимаю, но все-таки… — Гарри замолчал, когда парень смыл воду в унитазе и пошел обратно к кровати. — Кстати, а когда начнется тест? — он наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Прямо сейчас, — Мерлин нажал на кнопку.  
Комната внезапно начала заполняться водой, но подростки все еще мирно спали, не зная, что им предстоит.  
— Как думаешь, скоро они заметят? — Гарри было искренне интересно.  
— Уже заметили, — сказал Мерлин, отметив в своем планшете, что Гэри «Эггси» Анвин был первым, кто проснулся и включил свет над своей кроватью.  
Спустя пару секунд свет зажегся и над остальными кроватями. Как и ожидалось, поднялась паника.  
Один из претендентов, взяв на себя роль лидера, призывал всех сохранять спокойствие.  
— Канализация, канализация! — воскликнул он.  
— Канализация? — переспросил Эггси, совершенно не понимая, о чем речь.  
— Насадки для душа! — какая-то девушка указала на душевые стойки.  
— Насадки для душа? — Эггси никак не мог догнать поток чужих мыслей.  
Казалось, что он вообще не понимал, о чем говорили другие. Однако ждать они его не собирались, направившись в сторону туалета.  
— По очку Рокси и Чарли, если я правильно запомнил их имена, — сказал Гарри. Мерлин молча кивнул, согласившись.  
Эггси, немного пометавшись, все-таки поплыл к двери, тогда как другие принялись активно откручивать душевые шланги и проталкивать их в унитазы.  
— О, а это ведь Амелия? — Гарри указал на одну из девушек, которая, похоже, чересчур переволновалась и совершенно потерялась в пространстве.  
— Да.  
— Ее никто не замечает, — Гарри нахмурился.  
— Это как раз один из пунктов первого задания — командная работа, — пояснил Мерлин.  
— Тогда они провалились.  
Ничего не добившись, Эггси наконец-то отплыл от двери и устремился к остальным подросткам, которые спокойно дышали через душевые шланги.  
— А неплохо у него легкие развиты, — между делом заметил Гарри. Мерлин, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. — И тело у него что надо, кстати.  
— Гарри, — Мерлин скосил на него осуждающий взгляд.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я же шучу, — рассмеялся Гарри. — А я и не знал, что ты такая ревнивая штучка, Маркус. И кстати, думаю, мне пора. Этот парень нас уже заметил.  
Мерлин повернулся обратно к зеркалу как раз в тот момент, когда Эггси первый раз ударил кулаком по зеркалу.  
— Увидимся позже, когда разберешься с детками, — Гарри шагнул ближе и прошептал, добавив: — Тебе кто-нибудь уже говорил, что в этом пиджаке ты смотришься просто сногсшибательно? М? — оставив на чужой щеке поцелуй, Гарри исчез.  
Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбки, которая пропала буквально через секунду, когда на лицо вернулась привычная маска безразличия. Сделав шаг в сторону от зеркала, он увидел, что на Амелию так никто и не обратил внимание.  
Что же, это послужит им уроком.  
***  
Магия появился следующим утром.  
— Тебя не было, когда тест завершился, — первым делом обвинил его Мерлин.  
Гарри натянул извиняющуюся фальшивую улыбку.  
— Прости, кое-что случилось, — без капли раскаяния протянул Гарри. Мерлину осталось лишь вздохнуть. — О, не знал, что вчера вечером привезли новых рекрутов, — воскликнул Гарри, опустившись на колени перед щенками. — Они такие милашки, — его улыбка стала шире, когда один из малышей лизнул его ладонь. — Ты только глянь на них!  
Мерлин действительно повернулся, посмотрев на щенков — ну, не на щенков, вообще-то, а на него, — думая, насколько же он был милым, играя с щенком.  
— Оу, этот такой крошка. Привет, малыш, — Гарри почесал щенка за ушком. Тот довольно засопел, наклонив голову. — И что вы собираетесь с ними делать? Надеюсь, не будете использовать в качестве мишеней для стрельбы.  
— Они для детей, — пояснил Мерлин. — Но ты прав — некоторые из них станут именно мишенями.  
— Что?! — опешил Гарри. На его лице застыло выражение полнейшего ужаса, которое очень быстро переросло в ярость. — Знаешь, Мерлин, если ты это серьезно, то, клянусь, я…  
— Не переживай, патроны будут холостые, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин.  
Гарри захлопнул рот и сдулся — за неимением лучшего слова, — продолжив возиться с понравившимся щенком. Было немного странно наблюдать настолько быструю перемену настроения с готов-откусить-тебе-голову-и-отрезать-пальцы-чтобы-спустить-их-в-унитаз до пушистого милого облачка.  
Мерлин не мог перестать сравнивать Гарри с кошкой, учитывая его темперамент и таинственность, несмотря на то, что тот был явно неравнодушен к собакам.  
_Хм… Мохнатый кот…_ (п/п: игра слов — hairy the cat произносится почти так же, как Harry the cat)  
Он представил лицо Гарри, когда скажет ему это.  
— Засранец, — нарочито громко пробормотал Гарри в унисон с мыслями Маркуса, заставив его расхохотаться.  
***  
Гарри Харт проснулся от тупой боли в голове.  
Ему показалось, что он проспал целую вечность, но совершенно не отдохнул.  
Внезапно его настиг запах жасмина.  
Гарри медленно открыл глаза и дал себе целую минуту, чтобы сфокусироваться на расплывчатой фигуре человека, который стоял рядом с его кроватью.  
У этого человека были темные непослушные волосы, которые торчали в диком беспорядке, придавая ему мальчишеских вид.  
Молодой парень — Гарри решил, что едва ли он был сильно старше Эггси, если только на пару лет — мог похвастаться легким приятным загаром и зелеными глазами, которые ярко блестели за стандартными очками Кингсмэн. Вокруг глаз можно было заметить тонкие морщинки, говорившие, что человек часто улыбался.  
— И вам доброе утро, — незнакомец, как и предполагалось, улыбнулся, наклонив голову к плечу и внимательно посмотрев на Галахада, давая понять, что он заметил, как тот проснулся, еще с самого начала. Гарри должен был признать, что улыбка сделала незнакомца еще привлекательнее.  
Подождите-ка…  
Если учесть запах жасмина и то, что Галахад сейчас находился в месте, куда не было доступа никому, кроме агентов Кингсмэн и ассистентов… и этот взгляд…  
— Вы Магия, — полушепотом сказал Гарри.  
Похоже, мужчина — Магия — был удивлен.  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил он, протягивая ладонь. — Насколько я знаю, это наша первая встреча. Очень приятно наконец-то с вами познакомится, мистер Галахад.  
Гарри уверенно ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Взаимно, — он посмотрел по сторонам, разглядывая помещение. — Не знаете ли вы, где Мерлин?  
Магия засунул телефон обратно в карман, ответив:  
— Будет через минуту… — раздался очередной сигнал, — …или пять, — добавил он.  
Гарри молча кивнул. На какое-то время в комнате повисла приятная тишина.  
Магия не особо-то обращал на него внимание, читая какой-то документ. Гарри мельком увидел, что на немного странной небеленой бумаге текст был написан явно от руки. Похоже, что Магия заметил взгляд Галахада, потому что уже через секунду убрал лист.  
— Чисто из любопытства, — вдруг сказал он, — а сколько вам, собственно, лет?  
В этот раз пришло время удивиться уже Гарри.  
— Прошу прощения, но откуда такой вопрос?  
— Ну, — Магия на мгновение замялся, став вдруг еще моложе, если это вообще было возможно. — Я уже несколько раз спрашивал у Мерлина, есть ли в Кингсмэн возраст ухода на пенсию. Но он мне так и не сказал.  
— Хм, — Гарри легко улыбнулся, — насколько я знаю, агенты Кингсмэн уходят на пенсию, когда чувствуют, что пора. Но чаще всего это происходит, потому что они понимают, что не в состоянии справиться с какой-либо миссией.  
— Выходит, большинство из них все-таки умирают, прежде чем успевают достичь этой черты?  
— Именно, — Гарри вспомнил Ланселота, который по стандартам Кингсмэн все еще считался молодым. Потеря жизни во время миссии — один из самых печальных возможных концов.  
— А когда вы собираетесь отойти от дел?  
Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Когда же?  
Он об этом никогда прежде не задумывался. Ему нравилось работать на Кингсмэн. До смерти Ланселота количество миссий стало уменьшаться, поэтому у него всегда находилось время на себя, тогда как он не переставал быть активным агентом.  
— Честно говоря, не думал об этом, — искренне ответил он, получив в ответ неразборчивый хмык.  
Гарри посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину и решил предпринять попытку получить немножечко больше информации об «объекте интереса» своего друга.  
— А что насчет вас, Магия? Сколько вам лет? Вы выглядите немного молодо для вашей сферы деятельности, если, конечно, понимаете, о чем я.  
— Я? — либо Магия притворялся, либо действительно плохо умел скрывать эмоции. Он даже коротко рассмеялся над вопросом. — О, мистер Галахад, могу вас уверить, что я старше, чем вы думаете. Мне тридцать четыре!  
— Хорошие гены? — пошутил Гарри. Но он на самом деле не мог поверить, что Магия был на целых десять лет старше Эггси.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Позвольте спросить, как долго вы работаете с Мерлином? — довольно настойчиво спросил Гарри.  
— Не отвечай на вопрос, — раздалось от двери, в проеме которой стоял как всегда невозмутимый Мерлин, однако губы его были сжаты чересчур сильно.  
— Доброе утро, Мерлин, — Гарри безмятежно улыбнулся.  
Тот бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, а потом повернулся к Магии.  
— Тебя здесь быть не должно.  
Кажется, Магия не особо впечатлился тоном, которым это было сказано, но спорить все-таки не стал. Пожав плечами, он опять уткнулся в свой отчет, выудив его из внутреннего кармана пиджака.  
— Как себя чувствуешь, Галахад? — Мерлин переключил на Гарри все свое внимание, лишив его возможности понаблюдать за общением этих двоих.  
— На данный момент неплохо. Но все же было бы замечательно, если бы ты смог что-нибудь сделать с этой жуткой болью в моей голове, — честно ответил Гарри.  
— Пойду спрошу что-нибудь у врача для вас, — Магия практически перебил готового было ответить Мерлина и вышел из комнаты.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Мерлин резко обернулся.  
— О чем ты думал, спрашивая его о таком? — он почти зашипел.  
— Что же, я всего лишь хотел узнать его получше, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Как тренировка, кстати?  
— Их осталось шестеро, и у них все хорошо. Исключительно хорошо, если говорить о твоем мальчике, — Мерлин положил бумаги на стол. — У Эггси действительно есть потенциал. Понятия не имею, чем он занимался до того, как ты его привел.  
— Я тем более не знаю.  
Магия выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться. Правда, вернулась только его голова, показавшись в проеме двери.  
— Врач скоро будет, — доложил он. — А вот мне пора. Появились кое-какие неотложные дела.  
Посмотрев на Мерлина, Гарри на восемьдесят процентов был уверен, что заметил у него в глазах грусть, однако буквально через секунду ее уже не было.  
— Увидимся, Галахад. Возможно, нам стоить как-нибудь выпить по чашечке чая или чего другого, — сказал Магия и перевел взгляд на Мерлина: — До встречи, — он улыбнулся совсем другой улыбкой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
— Смени этот взгляд, Галахад, — пробормотал Мерлин.  
— Какой взгляд? — беспечно спросил Гарри.  
— Какой же ты ребенок, — недовольно пробурчал Мерлин, но в уголках его губ все-таки закралась тень улыбки.  
Улыбка Гарри стала только шире.  
***  
В этот раз, прежде чем зайти в комнату управления, Гарри постучался.  
— А я и не знал, что ты умеешь стучать, — хмыкнул Мерлин, отпив из чашки.  
— Да, иногда я прямо чувствую, что должен это сделать.  
Краем глаза Мерлин заметил его ухмылку, однако даже не думал повернуть голову, сосредоточив все внимание на самолете и точках, что мельтешили на мониторе.  
— Для Галахада сформировали новое имя, включая историю, бизнес и все прочее, — сказал Гарри, положив на стол планшет, на экране которого был виден золотой логотип какого-то банка и выписка по счетам. — Надеюсь, что такой миллиардер привлечет внимание Валентайна.  
— Так и будет, — Мерлин не сводил глаз с экрана монитора.  
Гарри положил руки ему на плечи и подошел чуть ближе, чтобы, наклонившись, положить подбородок ему на макушку. Подобный жест Мерлин мог позволить только ему.  
— Хотел бы я попробовать как-нибудь прыгнуть с парашютом, — мечтательно протянул Гарри. — Это должно быть так весело.  
— Как будто тебе твоей метлы недостаточно, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — В последний раз, когда ты показывал мне очередной трюк, я думал, что получу сердечный приступ.  
— Ау, — проворковал Гарри, опустив голову Мерлину на плечо и обхватив его руками за шею, — так тебе не все равно.  
Мерлин повернулся посмотреть на него как раз в тот момент, когда он немного отстранился.  
— Вот давай без этого, Гарри. Ненавижу романтику.  
— Я знаю, — в голосе Гарри было отчетливо слышно улыбку.  
Вдруг из динамика посыпались проклятия.  
— Черт, черт, — шептала Рокси, — черт, черт, черт.  
— Что, не любишь высоту? — предположил Эггси.  
— Нет, все хорошо.  
— Не очень-то ей хорошо, как по мне, — хмыкнул Гарри. Было слышно, как Эггси пытался подбодрить Рокси. — А между этими двумя есть химия, как думаешь?  
— Хм, — только и успел сказать Мерлин, когда его прервал громкий звук, означавший начало задания. Он включил микрофон.  
— Внимание. Вы должны приземлиться на определенном участке, не попав в зону действия радара, — начал он объяснять «серьезным» тоном. — Если я засеку вас, или вы промахнетесь, то отправитесь домой. Это ясно?  
В ответ была лишь тишина.  
— Приближаемся к зоне высадки. Готовность двадцать секунд, — известил он. Отключив микрофон, Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла прямо в объятия Гарри.  
Эггси, как и обычно, был готов первым  
— Напомни-ка, насколько этот участок большой? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Около четырех метров в диаметре.  
— Да ты чертов псих.  
— Благодарю, — Мерлин отхлебнул почти остывший кофе.  
Между тем в самолете, похоже, произошли кое-какие изменения. Чарли проскользнул мимо Эггси и Рокси и выпрыгнул первым.  
Борт покинули уже четверо претендентов, когда Рокси вдруг затормозила.  
— Эггси! Эггси, стой! Подожди!  
Эггси резко обернулся и слегка ее потряс.  
— Рокси, хватит страдать фигней.  
— Химия, говоришь? — Мерлин скупо улыбнулся.  
— Да это же просто шикарный способ поддержать кого-то, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
Эггси выпрыгнул из самолета, а Рокси все еще стояла у открытого люка.  
— Вперед! Рокси, сейчас или никогда.  
Но она все еще колебалась.  
— Прыгай! — закричал Эггси.  
И она прыгнула.  
— Умница, Рокси. Я рад, что ты смогла!  
Мерлин и Гарри наблюдали, как точка, обозначенная «Рокси», двигалась все ближе к другим.  
— Судя по их довольным крикам, это точно весело, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я действительно намерен попробовать.  
Мерлин думал об этом буквально секунду, а потом вернулся обратно к работе, включив микрофон.  
— Надо же, как вы развеселились, — поддразнил он. — Вы и вправду решили, что все будет так просто? Любой идиот может читать с дисплея. Агент Кингсмэн должен уметь находить решение в сложной ситуации, — Мерлин изобразил драматичную паузу. Он практически почувствовал, как Гарри при этом закатил глаза. — К примеру, если у кого-то из вас нет парашюта.  
— Что? Нет парашюта?  
— Дерьмо!  
— У кого?!  
— Черт!  
— Что? — убийственно тихо прошептал Гарри. Он был уверен, что Мерлин еще не успел выключить микрофон. — Да ты что, блять, серьезно, Маркус?  
— Нет, конечно, — пробормотал Мерлин в кружку. Гарри с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Что нам делать?! — раздалось из динамика.  
— Я говорил: попасть в цель, увернуться от радара, — повторил Мерлин. — И я не хочу никого из вас отскребать от земли. Но если это будет на целевом участке, меня это даже порадует.  
— Черт!  
— Порадует это его, — проворчал Гарри, когда Мерлин отключил микрофон. — Ты, или кто там другой стоит за этой миссией, самые настоящие засранцы.  
— Миссия станет для них проверкой по нескольким параметрам: инстинкт выживания и действие в сложных условиях. Не говоря уже о работе в команде.  
— Слушайте все: у меня есть план! — крикнул Эггси, привлекая внимание остальных, включая Мерлина и Гарри. — Делимся на пары! Хватайте ближайшего к вам.  
— А парнишка становится все лучше и лучше, — изумился Гарри.  
Точки на экране приблизились друг к другу.  
— Руфус, давай же!  
— О, черт!  
— Руфус!  
— Черт, я не могу!  
Руфус открыл парашют.  
— Руфус, сволочь!  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
— Дерьмо! Теперь нечетное количество, — крикнул Эггси. — Скорее, все в круг!  
Мерлин продолжал пить кофе, чувствуя, как за его спиной напряженно замер Гарри.  
— Будем дергать кольцо по очереди. Когда узнаем, кто без парашюта, его подхватит человек справа, — скомандовал Эггси.  
— Неплохо, Эггси, — заметил Мерлин. Точки сдвинулись еще теснее. — У вас тридцать секунд. Давайте скорее.  
Точки покидали стремительно сужающийся круг одна за другой.  
— Теперь я! — Чарли раскрыл парашют.  
— Твою мать, — выругался Эггси.  
Так в итоге остались только он и Рокси. И они очень быстро приближались к земле.  
— Рокси, что бы ни случилось, я с тобой, ясно?  
— Ладно, Эггси.  
— Ты первая, хорошо?  
— Да.  
Едва они пересекли красную линию, экран монитора замигал.  
Мерлин поднял кружку для очередного глотка, но вот вернуть ее на место уже не смог: все еще внимательно следя за точками, он поставил ее на самый край стола, из-за чего она, качнувшись, упала на пол и разбилась, расплескав кофе.  
— О, черт!  
В этот момент за спиной раздался хлопок — Гарри ушел.  
Рокси дернула за кольцо, успешно раскрыв парашют.  
— Дерьмо! — выругался Эггси. — Вот же дерьмо! Рокси!  
Парашют замедлил их падение, но они все равно приближались к земле слишком быстро.  
Мерлин напрягся. В следующее мгновение парочка с громким стуком упала на землю. Точки, обозначавшие «Рокси» и «Эгсги», оказались прямо в центре большой буквы «К».  
Мерлин облегченно выдохнул.  
Они сделали это.  
Сзади послышался тихий хлопок. Обернувшись, Мерлин наткнулся на немного раскрасневшегося Гарри. Вид при этом у него был довольно суровый.  
— В следующий раз, когда ты задумаешь нечто подобное, ты ведь меня предупредишь, да? — процедил Гарри. Махнув рукой, он мимоходом убрал осколки с пола.  
Мерлин лишь рассмеялся, быстро поднялся с кресла, притянул к себе Гарри и поцеловал его в лоб — прямо рядом со шрамом-молнией.  
— Приму к сведению, сэр, — поддразнил он и был вознагражден шутливым тычком в плечо.  
***  
Гарри стоял по другую сторону зеркала и наблюдал за Маркусом, который давал указания трем детям относительно их сегодняшней миссии. О, эти ребятки выглядели так самодовольно и уверенно, особенно парни. Ну ведь правда — было немного странно просить одну натуралку приударить и покорить другую такую же натуралку.  
За своими размышлениями Гарри не заметил, как инструктаж закончился.  
— Магия, — поприветствовал Маркус, войдя в комнату, и слегка озадаченно посмотрел на Гарри. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано.  
— Привет, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. — Вообще-то, я пришел сказать, что не смогу присутствовать на сегодняшнем тесте.  
— Вот как.  
— Ага. Появились кое-какие сложные дела, требующие моего внимания, так что…  
Должно быть, на его лице промелькнуло что-то, встревожившее Маркуса, потому что он вдруг подошел к нему почти вплотную, нахмурившись.  
— Гарри, — тихо начал он. — Там все в порядке?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Кингсли пропал, — он не стал тянуть — не было никакого смысла пытаться что-то утаить от Маркуса. Он в любом случае все узнает рано ли поздно. — Его нет уже целый день. Авроры работают в режиме нон-стоп с того момента, как стало известно, что министр не вернулся со встречи с маггловским премьер-министром. Но они пока ничего не нашли.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице у Маркуса, однако глаза все-таки выдавали его беспокойство.  
— Не переживай особо об этом, — Гарри попытался обнадеживающе улыбнуться. — Я помогу аврорам по мере своих возможностей. Постараюсь вернуться не позже послезавтра.  
— Послезавтра, — повторил Маркус.  
— Да, — пообещал Гарри. — Я просто не могу пропустить их обучение. Хотя я готов поспорить на тридцать фунтов, что Чарли сегодня вылетит.  
— А вот я не рискну спорить, зная, что проиграю, Гарри. Это не так работает, — ухмыльнулся Маркус, заставив Гарри рассмеяться.  
— Ага, — смех быстро сошел на нет. — Послушай, мне действительно нужно идти. Обещаю, что мы скоро увидимся, ладно?  
— Договорились, — Маркус изогнул губы в слабой улыбке.  
— Отлично! Повеселись сегодня с детишками. Ты ведь сохранишь для меня видео, да? — Гарри тоже не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Конечно.  
Притянув Маркуса за шею, Гарри коротко его поцеловал и исчез с тихим хлопком.  
***  
Гарри не вернулся ни на следующее утро после последнего теста, ни тогда, когда Рокси объявили новым Ланселотом. Но он объявился, когда Мерлин смотрел на мир глазами другого Гарри.  
— … евреи, ниггеры, педерасты! Дьявол будет терзать вас вечно в своей преисподней!  
— Какого черта ты слушаешь? — раздалось за спиной.  
Мерлин дернулся. Он быстро обернулся, только чтобы увидеть невероятно уставшего Гарри.  
— Ты вовремя, — он прищурился.  
— Мне жаль, — Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. — Когда я туда прибыл, дела стали только хуже.  
Мерлин оглядел его с ног до головы: Гарри был бледнее обычного, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а на голове вместо привычного вороньего гнезда сейчас было одно черное нечто.  
— Ты выглядишь… — Мерлин запнулся, пытаясь подобрать более-менее приличное слово.  
— …как дерьмо, я знаю, — закончил за него Гарри. Он буквально упал в появившееся из неоткуда кресло и облегченно выдохнул. — Мерлин, как же я устал.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что ты не меня имеешь в виду.  
— Конечно, нет, Маркус, — хмыкнул Гарри, прикрыв глаза, — конечно, нет.  
— Эй, в чем дело? — недовольно спросила женщина, сидящая рядом с Гарри — Галахадом.  
— Я верующий католик, но сейчас на отдыхе с моим черным бойфрендом иудеем, который работает в центре абортов, — спокойно ответил Галахад.  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Слава Сатане, и приятного вам вечера, мэм.  
— О, он выбрал отличный способ ее разозлить, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Не могли бы вы сесть, друг мой?! — сказал пастор — или кто он там был — с трибуны.  
— А ну вали из нашей церкви. Я говорю: вали из нашей церкви, окаянный! — закричала женщина.  
Люди встали со своих мест, чтобы посмотреть на Галахада.  
— Сатана тебя не спасет! Ты будешь есть своих детей!..  
— Как креативно, — прокомментировал Гарри с закрытыми глазами, все еще пытаясь хоть немного отдохнуть.  
Галахад вдруг выхватил пистолет.  
— Галахад… — предостерегающе начал Мерлин.  
БАХ!  
— Твою мать! — Гарри тут же распахнул глаза.  
В церкви разразился настоящий хаос: Галахад стрелял в людей, а сами люди дрались друг с другом.  
— Какого черта происходит? — шокировано прошептал он, поднявшись с кресла.  
— О, боже, — Мерлин поморщился, когда Галахад выстрелил одному мужчине прямо в грудь.  
— Маркус, сделай что-нибудь!  
— Галахад, ты меня слышишь? — позвал Мерлин. Однако от Галахада не поступило никакого знака, что тот его услышал. — Гарри! — он попытался еще раз. — Гарри, что там за хрень происходит?!  
— Его зовут Гарри?  
— Да, Гарри Харт. Но это к делу не относится, — не задумываясь, ответил Мерлин. — Гарри!  
— Боже мой… — Гарри встал рядом с ним. В этот момент Галахад направил струю из огнемета в голову какого-то парня, а потом использовал его в качестве живого щита. — О. Мой. Бог.  
Выхватив у кого-то нож, Галахад убил им троих человек подряд.  
— Гарри Харт! — Мерлин уже кричал.  
Галахад почти отрубил женщине голову топором.  
— Гала…  
БУМ!  
Он упал.  
— Хвала Мерлину, — выдохнул Гарри, — это наконец-то закончилось.  
— Не все так просто, — Маркус осадил его.  
Медленно поднявшись с пола, Галахад, не раздумывая, вернулся обратно в драку. Последней жертвой стал мужчина, которому он проткнул голову обломком балясины, буквально насадив его на нее.  
Через динамик было слышно тяжелое дыхание Галахада, когда он замер посреди церкви. Пол вокруг него весь был покрыт трупами…  
Мерлин потерял дар речи.  
Похоже, что к Галахаду вернулось адекватное восприятие действительности. Он быстро дошел до выхода, перешагивая через тела, и наткнулся там на ожидавших его Валентайна с ассистенткой.  
— Нет, — прошептал Гарри.  
— Что вы со мной сделали? — было первое, что сказал Галахад. — Я потерял контроль. Я убил всех этих людей.  
Валентайн довольно кивал на каждое слово.  
— Я этого хотел, — добавил Галахад через секунду.  
— Хитро, да? — улыбнулся Валентайн. — Говоря простыми словами, это волна, которая стимулирует центры агрессии и отключает ингибиторы.  
— Переданная через ваши мерзкие сим-карты, полагаю.  
Улыбка Валентайна перешла в самодовольный оскал, когда он подошел ближе к Гарри.  
— Знаете, на что это похоже? — спросил он, но не стал ждать ответа, продолжив: — На старое кино, которое мы оба так любим. Сейчас я расскажу вам свой план, а потом попытаюсь убить вас самым нелепым образом. А вы найдете столь же нелепый способ спастись.  
— А что, мне нравится.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — бормотал Гарри у Мерлина за спиной.  
— Но это совсем другое кино.  
Выхватив пистолет, Валентайн нажал на курок.  
ХРУСЬ!  
БАМ!  
Мерлин был шокирован до глубины души. Ему показалось, что он выпал из жизни на целую минуту, когда наблюдал за миром сквозь окровавленные очки Галахада.  
— Он мертв? — раздался из динамика нервный голос Валентайна.  
— Так бывает, когда вы стреляете в голову, — последовал ответ его ассистентки.  
Мерлин упал обратно в кресло. Он даже не заметил, когда успел с него встать.  
Галахад был мертв.  
Гарри был мертв.  
Он отключил передачу, снял очки и развернулся, только чтобы наткнуться на пустую комнату.  
Его Гарри тоже ушел.  
Мерлин яростно провел по глазам.  
И что ему теперь делать?  
Действуя на автомате, Мерлин надел очки обратно и позвонил.  
— Артур? — позвал он. — Вы там?  
— Увы, да, — незамедлительно последовал ответ. И сразу же за ним раздался приказ: — Общий сбор Кингсмэн.  
***  
Мерлин неверяще посмотрел на экран протянутого ему телефона.  
— Все в порядке, Ланселот, уберите пистолет. Мы убедились.  
Рокси медленно опустила пистолет, которым до этого целилась в Эггси с тех пор, как тот вернулся в штаб-квартиру.  
Эггси расслабленно выдохнул.  
— На телефон Артура пришло сообщение о том, как попасть в безопасное место. У нас мало времени, — мысли Мерлина пустились галопом.  
— Что вы будете делать? — спросил Эггси.  
— Что мы будем делать, — поправил Мерлин. — Один бог знает, кто у Валентайна на крючке. Но выбора нет. Придется нам самим разбираться.  
Эггси и Рокси смотрели на него, распахнув глаза.  
— За мной, — Мерлин указал головой в сторону ангара Кингсмэн.  
Засунув руку в карман, он сжал собственный телефон.  
Где ты, Гарри?  
***  
— Я и не знал, что вы умеете управлять самолетом, — Эггси был впечатлен.  
— Вы еще многого обо мне не знаете, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Мыслями он был с Гарри.  
«Сосредоточься на миссии, Маркус. Будущее миллиардов людей в твоих руках. Я был бы очень благодарен, если ты не облажаешься», — раздался у него в голове голос так похожий на голос Магии.  
Он тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Мерлин?  
— Идите на место, Эггси. Мы скоро прибудем.  
— Хорошо.  
***  
Все закончилось.  
На-бля-конец.  
Но куда это Эггси идет?  
— Мерлин, камера заперта. Как мне туда попасть?  
Невероятно. Вот ведь…  
Мерлин быстро поднял файл с нужным отсеком.  
— Двадцать шесть, двадцать пять.  
Сообщение на экране ясно дало понять, что замок разблокировался.  
— Мерлин, вы — маг, — поблагодарил Эггси, открывая дверь, за которой его нетерпеливо ждала принцесса Тильда.  
— Вы в долгу, Эггси, — поддразнил Мерлин, но Эггси не ответил и даже никак не прокомментировал. — Эггси? — он повернулся к экрану, на котором транслировалось все, что видел Эггси на данный момент… — О, за тобой точно должок, — хмыкнул Мерлин и решил выключить трансляцию, чтобы дать парню возможность уединиться.  
Встав с кресла, он подошел к бару. Едва он наполнил бокал шампанским, как его телефон тренькнул. Сделав глоток, он вытащил его из кармана. Высветившееся на экране сообщение заставило его облегченно вздохнуть.  
Ты в порядке? ГП.  
Мерлин незамедлительно ответил:  
Да, а ты? М.  
Я тоже. Где ты? ГП.  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать:  
Где-то на севере России. А ты? На твоей стороне все нормально? М.  
Гринготтс/да. ГГ вовремя определила район. ГП.  
— Слава богу, — пробормотал Мерлин.  
Отлично. Ты будешь в штабе, когда мы вернемся? М.  
И когда точно вы вернетесь? ГП.  
Мерлин понятия не имел, сколько времени понадобится Эггси, чтобы разобраться со своими… делами, но они должны будут вернуться в старую добрую Англию до завтрашнего дня, после того как подхватят по пути Рокси, конечно.  
Я не знаю. Может, следующим утром? М.  
Я постараюсь. Окажешь мне услугу? Проверишь, был ли в этом убежище Кингсли? ГП.  
Мерлин не успел ответить, как пришло другое сообщение:  
И маггловский ПМ с королевской семьей. ГП.  
Хорошо. М.  
Спасибо. Скоро увидимся. ГП.  
До встречи. М.  
Мерлин положил телефон обратно в карман и приступил к работе, пытаясь найти список Валентайна, в котором значились все пленники, когда его телефон опять тренькнул.  
Он открыл сообщение, задумавшись, что же еще могло понадобиться Гарри.  
Но вместо текста на экране был лишь один единственный смайл — красное сердечко. Даже без подписи было ясно, кто был отправителем. Ну, у Мерлина в жизни был только один человек, которому он постоянно писал в ответ.  
Хмыкнув, Мерлин отослал такое же красное сердечко и вернулся к поискам.  
***  
Его голова разрывалась от жуткой боли, а веки будто свинцом налились, не давая возможности их поднять. В глотке и во рту было так сухо, что, казалось, туда насыпали песка.  
Он попытался сглотнуть, но лишь закашлялся.  
Холодная рука аккуратно коснулась его щеки, чуть запрокинув ему голову. Через секунду что-то прохладное коснулось его губ. Стакан, должно быть. Он изо всех сил сжал губы, боясь, что ему могли предложить яд.  
— Это вода, — кто-то сказал спокойным голосом, будто прочитал его мысли, а потом весело добавил: — Вы еще тот параноик.  
Голос казался знакомым, но кто бы это мог быть?  
«Магия», — моментально выдало подсознание.  
Гарри немного помедлил, раздумывая, но все-таки открыл рот, позволив себя напоить.  
Это действительно была вода.  
Он успел сделать два больших глотка, прежде чем Магия отодвинул от него стакан.  
— Помедленнее.  
Гарри коротко кивнул и опять почувствовал прохладу стакана у губ. В этот раз он пил осторожнее, как ему и сказали.  
Как бы он ни тянул, вода кончилась буквально через минуту.  
— Можете открыть глаза — я уже приглушил свет.  
Гарри подчинился. Нерешительно приоткрыв глаза, он наткнулся на нависшую над ним фигуру.  
Магия.  
— Я в раю? — спросил Гарри и моментально почувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — улыбнулся Магия. — Добро пожаловать назад в мир живых, мистер Галахад.  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Гарри.  
— Окружающие могут не так понять, если я вдруг начну говорить о себе в третьем лице.  
— О, так вы…  
— Ага, я Гарри. Приятно с вами познакомиться, Гарри, — хохотнул Магия.  
— Да, я вижу, — улыбнулся Гарри, уже успев представить, как же неловко будет Мерлину. — Тогда зовите меня по фамилии — Харт.  
— Хм, почему бы и вам не поступить так же? — Магия согласно кивнул. — Я Поттер, кстати.  
Гарри, не сдержавшись, изумленно распахнул глаза.  
— Тот самый Гарри Поттер?  
Магия, кажется, был не менее ошарашен его реакцией.  
— Вы знаете, кто я?  
— Конечно. Мы в Кингсмэн знаем о ваших людях, — уверенно ответил Гарри. — Хотя далеко и не все из нас.  
— Похоже, что Мерлин в их число не входил. Когда мы только встретились, он ни о чем даже не догадывался, — Поттер нахмурился, вспоминая.  
— Нет, он точно не знал, — подтвердил Гарри.  
Поттер что-то промычал себе под нос.  
Между тем Гарри наконец-то решил осмотреться. Он совершенно точно не был в штаб-квартире Кингсмэн. Помещение напоминало госпиталь, но он не заметил никаких приборов рядом с кроватью.  
— Вы не могли бы объяснить, где мы находимся? — неуверенно протянул он.  
— Ох, да, простите. Совершенно вылетело из головы, — Поттер выпрямился на стуле. — Раз уж вы о нас знаете, то, полагаю, слышали о Св. Мунго?  
— Больница магических болезней и травм? Что-то припоминаю, — Гарри кивнул. — Должен признать, мне всегда было интересно посмотреть на магический госпиталь изнутри. Благодаря вам теперь мое любопытство удовлетворено.  
Поттер расхохотался.  
— И, Поттер? — позвал Гарри. — Мне нужно знать, как так вышло, что я жив, когда мне выстрелили в голову?  
Покачав головой, Поттер лишь загадочно улыбнулся, будто извиняясь.  
— Ясно… — Гарри откинулся на подушки, уставившись в потолок.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Краем глаза Гарри мог видеть Поттера, который, видимо, тоже ушел в свои мысли.  
— Так Мерлин знает?  
— Конечно, я сказал ему, — честно ответил Поттер. — Думаете, было бы легко скрывать нечто подобное от того, с кем живешь?  
Гарри почти физически ощутил, как вспыхнули его глаза. По взгляду, каким его одарил Поттер, стало понятно, что это заметил не он один.  
— О, так вы действительно живете вместе?  
— Почему мне кажется, что, сказав это, я сделал громадную ошибку?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
Ох, Мерлину это точно не понравится.  
***  
Мерлин не знал, как должен был чувствовать себя в этот момент. Да и у Эггси, который сейчас стоял рядом с ним, похоже, была такая же проблема.  
Они вернулись в штаб около шести утра. Они бы прилетели и раньше, если бы Эггси не удалось каким-то неведомым образом уговорить его забросить принцессу к ней домой.  
После этого они подобрали Рокси и устроили прямо на борту маленькую вечеринку по случаю победы. Немного перепив, детки хохотали весь обратный путь.  
И вот они вернулись в штаб-квартиру после очень длинной ночи уставшие, но пока не готовые идти спать. Эггси предложил выпить чаю, прежде чем расходиться по домам. И Мерлин согласился, вспомнив количество выпитого алкоголя.  
И то, что развернулось сейчас перед ними, они точно не ожидали увидеть. Совсем.  
— О, Мерлин. Вижу, вы уже вернулись, — тот, кто не должен был сейчас даже дышать, спокойно пил чай. Мерлин бы на сто процентов поверил, что все в порядке, если бы они вместе с Эггси собственными глазами не видели, как этого человека убили. — Как прошел полет?  
— Не надо мне тут этого чертового «как прошел полет», — Эггси наконец-то отвис. — Ты был мертв! Я видел, как ты умер! Как вообще ты тут можешь пить чай, когда должен быть мертв?! Я вижу именно то, что я вижу? Это ведь не моя галлюцинация, так? ТАК ВЕДЬ?! — кричал он, задыхаясь.  
— Успокойтесь, Эггси, — пробормотал Мерлин, уставившись на другого человека в комнате. Он ни на секунду не усомнился, что ответственным за все происходящее сейчас был именно он.  
— Да, Эггси, успокойся, — улыбнулся Галахад.  
— Черта с два. ТЫ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, УМЕР, ГАРРИ, УМЕР!  
— Так, похоже, что пора вмешаться, — Галахад повернулся к Поттеру. — Магия, не мог бы ты?..  
Поттер аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце, вытащил волшебную палочку и махнул ей в сторону Эггси, который прямо на глазах весь как-то сдулся, моментально успокоившись.  
— Спасибо, Магия, — Галахад продолжил пить чай.  
— Не стоит благодарности, Гарри.  
Голова у Мерлина разболелась сильнее.  
— Кто вы такой? — подала голос Рокси, которая молчала все это время.  
— Я — Галахад. Ну, бывший Галахад. Мы ведь уже встречались, разве нет? — Галахад, невинно улыбаясь, наклонил голову к плечу. Вот же наглый засранец.  
— Нет, вас я знаю, сэр. Но не вашего спутника, — пояснила Рокси, уставившись прямо на Поттера.  
— О, вы имеете в виду этого человека? — Мерлин заметил, как ехидно блеснул взгляд Галахада. — Это Магия. И он не мой спутник, а Мерлина.  
Мерлин скрипнул зубами.  
— Мерлина? — неверяще переспросила Рокси. — Магия Мерлина?  
— Звучит не очень, м? — спокойно заметил Эггси. Похоже, что пока он больше не собирался кричать.  
— Все агенты Кингсмэн названы в честь Артура и его рыцарей. А ты о чем подумала? — Галахад улыбнулся, а остальные, кроме Мерлина, рассмеялись.  
Галахад обладал удивительной способностью отвлекать людей от вещей, которые казались им важными на данный момент. Так он уговорил Мерлина присоединиться к нему за чаем, что тот и сделал, сев рядом с Гарри. Своим Гарри, а не тем Гарри, который Галахад. Боже, как же все запуталось. Он подозревал, что Гарри что-то сделал с чаем, потому что, едва сделав пару глотков, Мерлин почувствовал, что наконец-то смог расслабиться.  
— Гарри, — Эггси вернулся к прерванной теме. — Как ты… как? То есть, я, конечно, рад, что ты жив и прочая чушь, но как?  
— Хм, что же, — Галахад опустил чашку и наклонился. Рокси и Эггси потянулись ему навстречу. Помедлив секунду, Галахад прошептал: — Это Магия.  
Мерлин чуть не рассмеялся, взглянув на растерянных детей.  
— Да ты, блять, издеваешься, — Эггси нахмурился так сильно, что его брови сошлись на лбу, готовые завязаться в узел. Рокси предпочла промолчать, но вид у нее был примерно такой же.  
— Я смертельно серьезен, — улыбнулся Галахад.  
— Даже не смей так тупо шутить, — огрызнулся Эггси.  
— Ладно, ладно.  
Мерлин пододвинулся ближе к Гарри и зашептал достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все, кто сидел рядом.  
— Ты что-то сделал с его мозгом? Не мог бы ты это что-то отключить?  
— Не думаю, что это я виноват. Но никто не может быть уверен, когда дело доходит до работы с мозгом. И вряд ли отключение поможет, если мы не хотим, чтобы остановилась вся система, — безмятежно ответил Гарри.  
— Так это действительно вы сделали? — Эггси для себя никак не мог определить, стоило ему верить этому незнакомцу или нет.  
— Технически — нет. Но я организовал процесс, поэтому можно и так сказать, — Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Как? — требовательно спросила Рокси.  
Чарующе улыбнувшись, Гарри ответил:  
— Магия.  
***  
— Не могу поверить. Ты сказал ему, что мы живем вместе, — мрачным голосом заявил Мерлин, вымотанный прошедшим днем.  
— Прости. Я и подумать не мог, что он не знал. Я был уверен, что ты рассказал ему, учитывая, как он говорил… эм, о нас, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Ты стыдишься меня? — вдруг тихо спросил он, выдернув Мерлина из его мыслей.  
— Что? Нет! — мгновенно откликнулся Мерлин, шагнув ближе и обняв Гарри. — Нет, конечно же, нет, Гарри. Пожалуйста, пойми, что в Кингсмэн мы обычно не делимся подробностями личной жизни с коллегами, — попытался объяснить он, смотря Гарри в глаза. — Это личное. А если учитывать все, что у нас там происходит, то кто знает, когда такая информация сыграет против нас. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты пострадал, Гарри.  
— Но ведь Харт твой друг.  
— Так и есть, — признал Мерлин. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я себя чувствовал, когда его застрелили. И если мне было настолько плохо из-за него, то я даже знать не хочу, что будет в случае с тобой.  
— Понятно… — Гарри разжал объятия и улыбнулся той самой светлой улыбкой, которая всегда вызывала в Мерлине огромное желание поцеловать своего личного волшебника.  
Что он и сделал.  
— Пойдем-ка в кровать. У тебя была длинная ночь, и ты заслужил такой же длинный отдых, — Гарри потянул их в спальню.  
Когда Мерлин принял душ и разделся, Поттер закутал его словно маленького ребенка и лег с ним рядом.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, думая, что Мерлин — нет, Маркус, ведь он уже был не на работе — заснул.  
— И я тебя люблю, моя Магия.  
— Маркус, ты такой засранец, —застигнутый врасплох Гарри рассмеялся и прильнул ближе, сладко его поцеловав.  
Все было хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор назвал Мерлина Маркусом, потому что имя Майкрофт, упомянутое Эггси в фильме, ассоциировалось у него исключительно с Майкрофтом Холмсом, поэтому он предпочел использовать другое имя. Фанфик был написан до выхода второй части, где раскрылось настоящее имя Мерлина.  
> 2\. Координаты тайного убежища Валентайна показывают точку где-то в северной части России (согласно изысканиям автора).


End file.
